fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyde Mustang
Hyde Mustang is a mage of Bloody Smile, acting as one of the guilds higher up enforcers. While a skilled fighter, Hyde prefers to laze around the guild's hideout rather than act as a criminal, seeing it as his free ride to an easy life. He use to be a mercenary before his fall from grace, but gained a bad reputation for looting the battlefield for any weapons that caught his eye. He uses Requip magic to switch between said weapons at a moment notice, and his skill with a blade makes him a deadly opponent to face. Appearance Hyde stands just a little under average height, topping off at five feet and seven inches tall. He possesses bright orange eyes, and light brown, almost grey shaggy hair. It hangs down to his shoulders at the back, and extends just past his chin on the front. He possesses a pair of scars on his left cheek, extending from just under his eyes to just short of his ear. His guild mark is located on his left shoulder, and is bright orange in color. Despite his young age, Hyde dresses in a rather rugged, even grizzled looking manor. He wears a bright red bandana around his forehead, and a set of brown and grey camo pants. He tucks the legs of his pants inside a pare of knee high grey camo boots, with black steel padding over the toes. He wears a dark grey jacket that he buttons up to his chest, with the sleeves torn off and the remains rolled up just past his elbows. He wears a chain around his neck, with a spearhead shaped amulet which he got from his mercenary regiment. Lastly, he wears a black ball cap over his bandana, which he will often use to cover his eyes while he naps. Personality Easily motivated by monetary gain as he is, Hyde is a very simple man to figure out. He considers anything that will bring him gain to be worthwhile, and anything else as needless, tedious, and annoying. He can become very argumentative if ordered to do something he considers a waste of time, often complaining at length to anyone who will listen about how there are other things he'd rather be doing. oddly, given any free time, Hyde will often laze around and prefer to do nothing. Despite he's rather lacking work ethic, Hyde can be fairly agreeable in most situations. Even in combat, he will banter with opponents as if they are having a training match. Trading complements, bragging, and subtle insults have all become a staple of Hyde's fights. Should something come to catch Hyde's interests, however, he can become a lot more focused. This typically only happens when he spots a particular new weapon he'd like to acquire, but there are a few instances where he's goal has been to acquire other objects of monetary value. These instances can be fairly hard to predict, but seeing as how he's yet to not produce results, the higher ups of Bloody Smile have taken to letting him do as he pleases. History Hyde has lived a very simple life. His upbringing wasn't anything special, he grew up on one if Bantia's many island settlements, simply floating his way through life. One day, noticing that the days where beginning to blend together, Hyde stowed away on a military ship in an attempt to entertain himself. He was caught almost immediately, but the venture was just the motivation he needed to brake him of his everyday monotony. As soon as he was old enough, Hyde ventured out on his own to work as a bounty hunter. This came with mixed success, as he also had to teach himself to fight along the way. Hyde found he had a natural talent for fighting, and over time his skills and reputation both began to develop. It was also at this time that he developed a liking for magic weapons, and taught himself to use Requip and turn himself into his own personal arsenal. Soon his skills caught the attention of a local scouted out by a mercenary company, which he joined without a second through. While the company had a less than reputable reputation, Hyde didn't care. His working with them allowed him to gather an impressive collection of weapons, and if the work was going to come to him instead of the other way around, all the better. Eventually, after climbing the ranks to be one of the top mercenary's in his company, Hyde's group was aprotched by a dark mage named Django Fulbore, who offerd the entire company a place in his guild, Bloody Smile. It wasn't a hard choice for Hyde, and he's been acting as one of the dark guild's top fighters ever since. Magic and Abilities Requip - A magic that allows Hyde to store weapons and equipment in a pocket dimension and summon them when needed. Admittedly, Hyde's skill comes entirely from his swordplay and ingenuity, so his use of Requip magic is more for convenience rather than for strategy in a fight. It also acts as his own personal storeroom for his weapons collection, often carrying his current favorite like a trophy. Skilled Swordsman - Given his choice in weapons, it only make sense that Hyde has become very adept in the art of swordplay. His training while working in his mercenary group involved a very simple, yet direct fighting style, specialising both light and heavy weapons. many people consider him to be a jack of all traits I this regard, able to use both light and heavy weapons, but having mastered the use of neither. His fighting style reflects this as well, adapting as he needs to maximise on the strengths of his weapon. Increased Speed - While trained in weapons of all sizes, Hyde favours lighter weapons to allow him to fully maximise on his speed. He isn't build as strong as some of the other members of his group, but uses his superior speed to outmaneuver opponents and go in for the kill. He sometimes had been known to use a quick draw style with a katana like weapon he possesses, and is able to move fast enough to deflect bullets after drawing his sword. Equipment Extending Sword.png|Hornet Boom Sword.png|Linchpin Hornet - Hyde's current favorite weapon, one that he keeps on his person at all times. It has a tan colored hilt, with sand colored wrapping around it's single grip. It lacks any sort of cross guard, but the hilt is a light brown color and adorned with gold ornaments. It has a single, double edged blade, which tapers to a narrow, razor sharp point. At rest, the blade is no longer than a foot in length. Fully extended however, it can reach almost fifty feet in length. Ideally, it's meant to be wielded with one hand, taking the place of a knife or short sword, bit it's extending capability allows it to be use for attacks at any range. It's double edged sword and tapered point make it ideal for thrusting attacks, which complement it's extending ability very nicely as a means of surprise attack. Linchpin - A larger, two handed weapon that Hyde has personally modified himself, measuring at almost five and a half feet long from tip to tang. It's appearance somewhat resembles an oversized kitchen knife, consisting of a long, single edged blade and a hilt located along the weapon's center of mass. A blue vein runes down the length of the blade, powering a bomb Lacrima that allows Hyde to create explosions with each swing. This lacrima allows him to launch exploding fissures through surfaces. The Lacrima itself sits on the back of the blade, close to the hilt, and connects to the vein with three arms. Lastly, a secondary bomb Lacrima sits on the end of the handle, which allows detonations to be made from the blade itself, giving his swings the force of an explosion. Stats Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster Mages Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages Category:Bloody Smile Category:Requip User Category:Swordsman